


Sniff, Sniff

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka’s hair fascinated him. Ever since he joined Anteiku. So he kept observing it. It grew longer, long enough to braid. He smiled. Maybe she’ll let him braid it. If he asked hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniff, Sniff

Kaneki took a sniff.

 

"Eh?" He looked around. "What was that?" He continued sniffing quietly until he was smacked lightly on the head by Touka. "Ow.."

 

Touka frowned. “What are you doing, sniffing around like a dog?” She clucked her tongue. “Do you want to scare the customers away?” She took a glance at their customers—which consisted of Nishiki (on his day off) with Kimi and Tsukiyama, of all people. “Not that I mind though, you can scare them off all you want.” Touka passed by Kaneki to sit on a bar stool.

 

Kaneki sniffed again. There it was, the sweet smell that invaded his senses. It was not overly floral..or fruity. It had just the right amount of sweetness.

 

It smelled wonderful to him.

 

Kaneki closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet scent he was smelling.

 

Suddenly, it hit him.

 

"Touka-chan?"

 

"What?"

 

"Can I please braid your hair?"

 

Everyone in Anteiku stopped and turned to stare at the white-haired ghoul.

 

"Are you serious?" Touka asked.

 

"As serious as a heart attack." He replied. Touka’s hair fascinated him. Ever since he joined Anteiku. So he kept observing it. It grew longer, long enough to braid. He  
smiled. Maybe she’ll let him braid it. If he asked hard enough.

 

Almost instantly, Anteiku burst in animation. Touka turned red, Kimi squealed happily, Nishiki smirked while Tsukiyama looked shocked and kept on whispering, 

 

“Non, non, non!” under his breathe.

 

"Wh-what?" Touka snapped. This couldn’t be happening. This was too embarassing and mortifying. Why was her heart beating so fast? "Why would you want to braid my hair?"

 

Kaneki shrugged. “I’ve always been fascinated by your hair, Touka-chan. It’s really beautiful. It looks so soft and silky.” He reached out to touch a stray strand over her shoulder. And the scent hit him again. “Oh.”

 

Touka and the others stilled.

 

"You changed your shampoo?"

 

"How’d you even…notice that I changed my shampoo?" Touka sniffed her own hair. "It doesn’t smell..that strongly…so…how?"

 

He shrugged. “I don’t really know..it just smell so wonderful..and oh!” He smiled. “You asked why I noticed right?”

 

Touka nodded.

 

"Well…I know your scent very well, Touka-chan." He smiled. "I won’t ever..forget your scent."

 

—

 

Nishiki laughed. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” He groaned in pain when Kimi hit him. “What?”

 

"Be quiet, you!" Kimi shushed her obnoxious boyfriend. "This is such a cute and sweet and innocent moment and you’re ruining it."

 

He grinned. “What’s innocent about that, huh? Can’t hear what he’s saying? If you think about it..it practically means—oof!”

 

"Shush!"

 

—

 

"Non. Non. Non."

 

 

—

 

Touka stared at Kaneki. He was really serious about braiding her hair. “Why?”

 

"Why do I want to braid your hair?" Kaneki tilted his head to the side. "That’s simple, Touka-chan. Your hair is too long now."

 

Touka raised a brow in response. She really didn’t care if her hair was short or long. She just didn’t have the heart to cut it off after both Hinami and Yoriko pleaded  
her not to.

 

Kaneki misinterpreted her response. He waved his arms around defensively, “I meant, it’s long enough to be braided. It looks good on you, I swear. Besides, I just want to braid your hair because I want…want to…see your face…clearly..”

 

Again, the cafe fell silent. After a moment, the occupants processed what Kaneki said. Nishiki laughed out loud while Kimi started squealing like a fangirl. On the other hand, Tsukiyama silently mourned.

 

Touka gulped. This guy was making her heart race.

 

"So..um, can I..?"

 

"Okay."

 

Kaneki smiled.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

The next day (and everyday that followed), Touka showed up at Anteiku for her shifts with her hair up in a beautiful braid. Together with Kaneki—their hands blissfully joined together.

 

End.

 

Bonus:

"And so, Kaneki-kun braided her hair right there in front of us all!"

"Really? Onii-chan braided Onee-chan’s hair?" Hinami smiled. "Wow."

"So, Kimi-san…what was Touka-chan’s expression?" Yoriko grinned. "I bet she was she was beet red, huh?"

"She was!" Kimi affirmed.

And so..the three girls gossiped together about their favorite couple.


End file.
